Nocna wizyta
by Sectumsempra91
Summary: Krótko o tym jak Fenris starał się pocieszyć Hawke.


**NOCNA WIZYTA**

Późnym wieczorem w posiadłości Wanery Hawke panowała cisza. Poprzedniej nocy wydarzyła się tragedia, Leandra, matka młodej kobiety, została zamordowana.

Czarnowłosa piękność nie potrafiła zasnąć. Ciągle miała przed oczami makabryczne wydarzenia. Nie mogła się z tym pogodzić. Gdyby tylko wcześniej skojarzyła fakty, gdyby wcześniej zareagowała i zaczęła działać. Pewnie wtedy mogłaby uratować matkę. Ocalić ją. Na Stwórcę, jak ona powie swojej siostrze o tym wszystkim... jak? Bethany już od pewnego czasu była w Kręgu. Odizolowana od świata nie miała pojęcia, co się działo w mieście.

Niebieskooka apostatka wstała z łóżka. Jej pies leżał zwinięty w kłębek na posłaniu, skamląc cicho przez sen.

– Och, Samai – westchnęła. – Czasem chciałabym być zwierzęciem. Nie musiałabym się przejmować tym wszystkim – wyszeptała w stronę mabari. Zrezygnowana podeszła do świecznika, zdmuchując płomień.

Kiedy wyszła ze swojej sypialni, po domu rozniosło się donośne pukanie. Wanery szybko zbiegła po schodach. Pospiesznie udała się w stronę drzwi wejściowych.

_Kogo to niesie o tej porze,_ pomyślała zdenerwowana magini.

– Kto tam? – spytała, przylegając ciałem do ciepłego drewna.

Wytężyła słuch, czekając na odpowiedź.

– To ja, Hawke. Fenris. – Dziewczyna z ulgą wypuściła powietrze.

Ostatnimi czasy chodziła zdenerwowana. Przekręciła mosiężny klucz w zamku. Gdy ten zgrzytnął, nacisnęła klamkę. Drzwi zaskrzypiały donośnie.

– Co tu robisz? – spytała, lustrując elfa.

– Pomyślałem, że przyda ci się towarzystwo przyjaciela. Sądząc po twoim wyrazie twarzy, jestem tu zbędny. Dobranoc, Hawke. – Mężczyzna już miał odchodzić, kiedy kobieta chwyciła go za ramię.

– Nie. To nie tak, Fenrisie. Czuję się okropnie. Proszę. – Spojrzała na niego błagalnym wzrokiem.

W jej błękitnych oczach gościła rozpacz. Zielone oczy elfa pochwyciły pełen tęsknoty wzrok. Ubłagany wyminął przyjaciółkę, wchodząc do domu.

Apostatka oparła się plecami o drzwi. Nie wiedziała, jak powinna się zachować, nie wiedziała, co ma mu powiedzieć. Pamiętała, gdy dwa tygodnie temu się pokłócili. Pamiętała te gorzkie słowa, które wypłynęły z jego ust. Jak ją nazwał, jak powiedział, że nie chce mieć nic do czynienia z kimś jej pokroju.

Elf rozejrzał się po wnętrzu rezydencji. Był tu po raz drugi, lecz wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi na przepych, jaki panował w tym domu. Drażniło go to. Przyzwyczajony był do spartańskich warunków. Nie dla niego ta cała otoczka przepychu i blasku. Zaśmiał się pod nosem. Sam mieszkał w podobnej posiadłości, lecz jego lokum za nic nie przypominało tego.

– Może pójdziemy na piętro? – spytała Wanery, spoglądając na przybysza.

Fenris tylko kiwnął głową i od razu skierował się w stronę schodów. Hawke podążyła jego śladami.

Intrygował ją. Chciała go zrozumieć, pomóc mu. Zależało jej na nim. Czuła, że ona też nie była mu obojętna.

Elf stanął na szczycie schodów, obserwując idącą ku niemu kobietę. Czuć było od niej magię. Tylko ktoś o wyczulonych zmysłach potrafił dostrzec ten niewidoczny dla innych aspekt jej jestestwa. Na twarzy magini nie było znać cienia uśmiechu czy radości. Nie dziwił się. Wczoraj straciła matkę, jeszcze wcześniej on sam jej nabluzgał. Czuł się w tym momencie jak ostatni dupek.

– Hawke, chciałbym cię przeprosić – powiedział, nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem.

Zdezorientowana dziewczyna przystanęła na przedostatnim stopniu, wpatrując się w niego.

– Nie masz za co – odpowiedziała, wymijając go. – Miałeś ku temu swoje powody. Ja sama wiem, że magia, którą się param,jest okropna, ale zrozum. – Odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie. – To było jedyne wyjście, kiedy uciekałam z moją rodziną z Lothering. W innym wypadku zginęlibyśmy. – W jej szafirowych oczach zatańczyły ogniki.

Fenris, zauważając to, cofnął się o krok. Dziewczyna, spostrzegając jego reakcję, pobiegła do swojej sypialni. Przybysz opuścił głowę. Był głupcem. Z duszą na ramieniu wszedł do pomieszczenia. Kobieta siedziała skulona przy łóżku, głaszcząc swojego psa za uchem.

– Po co mnie przepraszasz, skoro zaraz po tym odsuwasz się ode mnie, jakbym była jakimś potworem? – spytała ze łzami w oczach.

– Przez lata byłem szczuty przez człowieka twojego pokroju. Przez lata dosadnie pokazywał mi, gdzie jest moje miejsce, nie szczędząc mi plugawych zaklęć.

– Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdziła. Musisz mnie w końcu zaakceptować, Fenrisie. Tylko ty mi zostałeś, rozumiesz? Moja matka i mój brat nie żyją, moją siostrę zabrali templariusze. Zostałam sama.

Z jej oczu znów zaczęły płynąć łzy. Nie mogła już tego wytrzymać. Zbyt długo dusiła w sobie wszystkie emocje. Zbyt długo starała się być silna.

Mężczyźnie serce ściskał ten obraz. Jak on mógł? Podczas kiedy ona cierpiała, on myślał tylko o sobie. Podczas gdy ona sama musiała sobie ze wszystkim radzić, on stał obok, szydząc z jej zdolności. Kiedy ona ratowała niejednokrotnie jego życie, on zbywał to milczeniem, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie cichego „dziękuję". To on tu był potworem, nie ona.

– Wanery. – Przysiadł się obok, oplatając jej kruche ciało silnym ramieniem. – Uspokój się, jestem przy tobie.

– Myślałam, że mnie nienawidzisz. Widziałam, jak na mnie patrzyłeś. Czułam twoją niechęć.

– Ciii. Nie myśl już o tym.

Zrezygnowana dziewczyna przylgnęła jeszcze bardziej do ciepłego ciała elfa, wtulając się w jego ramiona.

Fenris wiedział, że już nigdy nie da jej nikomu skrzywdzić. Czuł w tamtym momencie, że był za nią odpowiedzialny. Tkwili w tym razem. Ona została bez rodziny tak samo jak on. Mieli tylko siebie wzajemnie.


End file.
